Nigel's Hair
by black.n.blu
Summary: Yay, another Nigel fic! Just a fluffy little one shot, set during There's No Place Like Home 2.


Hey there, this is just a little random piece that I wrote while bored one night...wow, I write a lot at night. Lol. Anyways, just a bit of There's No Place Like Home 2, Nigel fluff! (I was wondering what Slocum's reaction would be to Nigel's wig.) Enjoy, and as always, I love reviews!

**

* * *

Nigel's Hair**

I nearly ran into his office, grinning broadly with disbelieving happiness. I congratulated him and we embraced. Then, finally, I reached up and pulled the wig off my head, relishing the feel of the cool air on my scalp. Quickly I let my hair down from its ponytail and fluffed it a bit with my fingers, scratching away the itches at the same time.

He had told me that I needed to cut it, that I would lose either the hair or my place at the morgue. I needed my job, but I was loath to follow his instructions and get the haircut. My hair was just one of the things that stood me out from the crowd. Individuality was everything to me, and to take away my hair would take away a crucial part of who I was. I couldn't let that go.

But what choice did I have? It was either individuality or my job. As much as I hated it, I knew that the former couldn't pay the bills. I would have to suck it up and move on. That night I went to a small hair salon not far from my apartment. I sat down inside and waited for someone to be available. I felt faintly nauseous.

It was then that I first got the idea, an idea that would cost me much more money than a haircut, but a lot less of myself. I stood and left quickly, attracting stares from the few others around me, but ignoring them. I drove to a wig shop about ten minutes away and was greeted upon entrance by a perky young woman, who asked me what I was looking for. I briefly explained my problem, and she smiled as I finished.

"You're not the first," she said brightly, and led me into the back to show me how she could help.

Half an hour later I emerged from the small shop, sporting a new wig of short, jet black hair. It itched, but I was smiling; there was no way Slocum would know, and I could keep that small part of me, even if it was only after work. Everyone stared as I arrived at the morgue the next day, gaping at my apparent haircut, and I had to admit, it was a bit depressing. I still felt like I had lost a part of me, even if it was for the morgue only, and it took a long time to get used to.

With the return of Oliver came the return of Dr. Macy, who I had seen only once since his departure that fateful day eight weeks ago.

"Nice hair," were his first words on that last occasion. We were all glad to see him; it was great to work one last case, like old times. I was heartbroken when it was time for him to leave again. We all were. Imagine my surprise at Slocum's words, my surprise when I realized tat his reign of terror was over, and that Garret had returned for good.

He didn't show any sign of surprise as I let my true hair fall. Good old Dr. M. I loosened my tie as well, which I was sure was starting to leave an imprint on my neck, and then quickly rushed off to tell the others the wonderful news, glad to be the first, or rather second, to know.

Then who else did I meet in the hallway but the bringer of doom himself. We both stopped in our tracks. I saw his eyes go from my frizzy hair to the wig still clutched limply in my left hand. Then, in spite of myself, I smirked; smirked at the look of shock on his arrogant face.

He simply shook his head silently and kept walking. I did as well, the smirk still lingering around my lips as I turned into the break room where most of the others were gathered.

Their immediate reaction was, "Nigel, what the heck happened to your hair?" I held up the wig and grinned as comprehension dawned on their faces. Lily smiled, Sydney shook his head as Slocum had done, and Bug groaned aloud.

"Why so happy?" Lily asked.

"Dr. M got his job back!" I said, barely able to contain my excitement as I grinned from ear to ear.

"What!" they all said loudly and simultaneously.

"I heard it," I said happily, just short of bouncing now. "Slocum gave in!"

The cheer, I was told, could be heard on the floor below.

**THE END**


End file.
